In the field of 35mm cameras both of range finder and single lens reflex types, and also in the field of single lens reflex cameras using 120 film, the vast array of interchangeable lenses, motor drives and other accessories has heretofore precluded the manufacture of "universal" type cases that would be instantly adaptable to the camera and the particular lens used therewith.
By way of example, a case normally furnished with a camera will accept the camera with a standard lens and with certain lenses of shorter focal length. However, if certain sunshades are used, or if lenses with longer focal lengths or larger diameter bodies are used, the originally furnished case becomes useless.